USURPACIÓN
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Ella tenía todo lo que alguna vez había deseado pero pese a todo no era realmente feliz, ella tenía lo que ella anhelaba…la libertad…por la libertad ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer? ¿Cómo salir y escapar de lo imposible? ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? ¿Qué hubieras hecho? ¿Crees que hubiera sido diferente? ¿la misma sangre puede ser diferente una de la otra? al final todos nos usamos...
1. CAPITULO 1 EL COMIENZO

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**bueno como me lo pidieron mis queridas lectoras **_

_**aqui esta el otro fic que les decia espero les guste **_

_**no olviden sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo **_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA.**

* * *

**_¿Cuándo las oportunidades se dan porque no tomarlas? ¿Cómo desaprovechar cuando la vida te está dando la oportunidad de alcanzar lo que más anhelas en el mundo? ¿Por qué aparentar para siempre lo que no deseas? ¿Por qué ser algo que no eres? ¿Por qué seguir una falsa siempre cuando la vida te muestra que hay opciones? ¿Por qué seguir con el espejismo?_**

**_¿Qué acaso no venimos al mundo a ser felices? ¿Pero que es la felicidad? ¿Qué es ser feliz? ¿Qué es correcto tener de felicidad y que no?_**

**_¿Quién lo decide?_**

**_¿Quién puede juzgar?_**

**_Al final somos libres porque somos seres pensantes entonces ¿Qué esperar para volar?_**

**_H.S._**

* * *

Una rubia hermosa caminaba por las calles con fastidio mirando a sus pequeños hijos que iban con la nana enfrente de ellas, estaba harta de su vida, miraba los aparadores donde había tanta ropa por ver y no tenia nada de ganas de estar con sus hijos.

-¡Lila!

-¿Si?

-Lleva a los niños a comer, yo voy a comprar algo ¿Esta bien?

-Pero…¿No iba a comer con ellos? Mary estaba muy emocionada por…

-Haz lo que te digo que no te pago para que me digas que hacer o no con… -Miro a los niños –Ellos, que no son mis hijos –Tomo a Lila del brazo –Si el señor pregunta le dices que tuve que comprar algo o ya ves que justificación darle para que no me arme otra pelea por los niños ¿Entiendes?

Lila solamente asintió

La rubia dio media vuelta y entro en donde había encontrado lo que le interesaba, Lila solo suspiro antes de ir por los niños, quienes estaban cerca del restaurante con el chofer.

-Vamos niños

-¿Dónde está mi mama? –Pregunto el pequeño niño que tomaba la mano de su hermana menor

-Ahora viene ¿Vamos? –Dijo cariñosamente la pelirroja

-Si

Los niños corrieron directo al restaurante donde se veían los juegos que esperaban a los pequeños niños con ansias.

.

.

.

Por otro lado la rubia estaba mirando a un joven que miraba la ropa de los aparadores.

-Hola –Dijo la rubia mirándolo con seducción

-Hola –Tomo la mano de la rubia para besar su mano

-¿Qué estaba buscando? Quizás pueda ayudarte –Dijo mientras acariciaba el brazo del joven pelinegro

-Algo especial –Dijo tomándola de la cintura -¿Tienes tiempo?

-¿Para ti? Siempre

Lorenzo sonrió con seducción mientras halaba a la rubia adentro de uno de los probadores.

.

.

.

Un rubio miraba como sus pequeños regresaban del paseo con su madre pero lo que no esperaba era verlos entrar solo con Lila, ¿Dónde estaba su esposa?

-Lila ¿Y la señora?

La pelirroja solo movió negativamente la cabeza

-Dijo que se le hacía tarde para el vuelo

El rubio suspiro cansado mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hija que estaba ya pidiendo sus brazos.

-Vamos Phill –Tomo de la mano al pequeño niño rubio quien le sonrió aunque en sus ojos se miraban tristes

Olga vio a su hermano entrar con sus sobrinos -¿Estas bien Arnold?

El rubio solo se limitó a negar mientras los niños acaparaban su atención.

-Como siempre los dejo –Murmuro otra joven pelinegra que se encontraba en el lugar

-Phoebe no quiero que comiences con tus agresiones hacia mi esposa

-Eres un terco por no darte cuenta que ella solamente…

-¡Basta por favor! –Dijo alzando un poco mas la voz

La pequeña lo tomo del brazo algo asustada –Vamos niños –Dijo tomándolos

-Es un tonto –Susurro Olga molesta

-Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? –Dijo la pelirroja mirándola –Al final el señor la quiere

-Lo se Lila, pero es frustrante que mi hermano sea tan ciego

-Lo comprendo pero no…no hay nada que se pueda hacer

-Arnie y Gerald no tardaran en llegar por favor ten la cena lista –Intervino con dureza Phoebe

-Si señora

Olga solo la miro con molestia

.

.

.

La rubia miraba por la ventana del avión estaba un poco más calmada ahora, estando ya con Lorenzo y camino a unas pequeñas vacaciones alejada de todo, de todos y sobretodo del rubio aquel esposo que la agobiaba tanto….

Le llego un mensaje de él

_"Espero que pronto vuelvas con mejores noticias amor, te amo, estaré ansioso para verte de nuevo, los niños te mandan saludos, Lila me dijo que te fuiste porque se te hacia tarde, comprendo pero recuerda que los niños te aman como…como si fueras su madre y yo te agradezco mucho eso."_

Ella solo sonrió burlonamente ante esto

-¿Lista para ver lo que podemos hacer juntos?

La rubia sonrió –Claro que si

Compartieron un hermoso beso que poco a poco se convirtió en más apasionado.

.

.

.

Miriam Pataki miraba con dolor a su pequeña hija, estaba deshecha por dentro odiaba verla tan triste, odiaba dejarla sola, odiaba dejarla tan desprotegida. Pero no sabía cuánto más soportaría.

Solo rogaba al cielo para que no estuviera sola su pequeña, se alegraba hasta cierto punto que tuviera a Brainy ya que ahora si estaría totalmente sola.

Sin Bob y sin ella.

¿Qué sería de su pequeña niña?

Sintió una punzada en el corazón al recordar…

No era momento

-Mama

-Volviste pronto del trabajo….cariño

La rubia solamente asintió

-Debes tomar tu medicina y –Tomo un pequeño plato –Nuestra vecina te preparo un poco de sopa mami –Puso el plato en el tocador

-Gracias

-Stella es una buena persona ¿No lo crees?

-Por supuesto cariño –Sonrió de lado la mujer que estaba postrada en la cama, muy demacrada

La joven sintió su corazón quebrarse pues había sido dolorosa la partida de su padre pero la de su madre

Sentía que el alma se le iba.

-Vamos mami

Ayudo a su madre a incorporarse para que tomara su medicamento posterior para que comiera un poco.

-Hija creo que pronto…

-Shh mama por favor no ahora

-Tengo que decirte algo

-Puede esperar eso mami, el doctor me dijo que hay nuevo medicamento para que puedas estar mejor

-No tenemos dinero hija

Miriam tosió fuertemente en ese momento

-No te angusties mama yo veré.

Miriam ya no dijo nada solo la abrazo, deseaba tanto estar bien para no dejarla pero no…sabía que no sería así, por más tratamientos ella ya…sabia su destino

.

.

.

Lorenzo miraba con admiración y devoción a la rubia que con su andar conquistaba a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino.

Se reía de Arnold, ese idiota pensaba que aquella hermosa mujer era solamente para él estaba totalmente idiota, una mujer como ella no era de un solo hombre y menos de un matrimonio.

Para estar con ella tenías que estar a su altura y en su juego si no…era mejor retirarse.

Y él estaba dispuesto a compartir todo con ella.

-Hoy estas muy callado

-Solo te admiraba

La rubia sonrió complacida mientras se sentaba a su lado –Sabes…Descubrí a un millonario interesante en este lugar

Lorenzo sonrió -¿Tan rápido? Acabamos de llegar

-La vida es corta cariño

El solo asintió –Tienes razón y ¿Quién es?

-Sammy Redmond

Lorenzo la miro complacido, sabía perfectamente quien era y era un pescado gordo pero seguramente ella lo lograría

-Es simplemente perfecto

Ella sonrió cómplice –Por supuesto cariño merezco lo mejor

-¿Y tú querido esposo?

-Es mi seguridad y lo sabes Lorenzo –Sonrió maliciosamente –Voy al tocador

Lorenzo solo la miro algo molesta pero sin evitar sentirse afortunado de tenerla cada vez que deseaba en su cama.

.

.

.

La joven limpiaba el lavabo esperando que su mama no empeorara en la noche, y que como le había indicado su amiga hubiera buenas propinas esa noche para así poder comprarle el medicamento que ya se le iba a acabar a su mama.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Una joven ingreso al lugar y la vio algo mal, por lo que inmediatamente se acerco para asegurarse de que estuviera bien

La rubia la miro sorprendida

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto nerviosa de como la miraba la joven elegante

-¿No te has dado cuenta?

La rubia negó

-Somos idénticas –De pronto una sonrisa cruzo en ella.

-No creo que seamos iguales, señora, yo soy una humilde joven, con una vida humilde y sin su educación menos su belleza.

La otra joven sonrió de lado –Dejando de lado eso eres….somos iguales

Ella la miraba sin entender

-Como dos gotas de agua –Susurro la otra antes de reírse –Podríamos hacer grandes cosas

-¿Cómo que? –Pregunto algo asustada

-Hacerse pasar una por la otra, claro –Dijo sintiéndose tan eufórica que ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa

-No yo…señora…creo que…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La rubia la miro un momento antes de responder –Helga Geraldine Pataki

Ella sonrió una vez más con ironía –Hasta en el nombre hay coincidencia….mi nombre es Hilda Geraldine Shortman y creo que tú y yo podríamos hablar de negocios Helga.

Helga la miro sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo la otra persona.

Esto seguramente no seria nada bueno.

* * *

**_muchas gracias en verdad por su paciencia y sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo_**

**_por favor comenzare a escribir mas constante pero quiero que me ayuden a algo_**

**_voten por su favorito_**

**_quisiera poner de esta forma los fics_**

**_martes actualizare fics de hey arnold, si leen alguno por favor dejenme sus votos por el fic que quieran y ese dia subire la actualizacion_**

**_Bien chicos le dinamica es la siguiente_**

**_MARTES ACTUALIZACION DE HEY ARNOLD + RANMA O SAILOR MOON (DEPENDERA LOS VOTOS)_**

**_JUEVES CANDY CANDY + SCHOOL DAYS O SORPRESA JEJEJ (ESTO TAMBIEN DEPENDE DE LOS VOTOS, SI NO ACTUALIZO SHCOOL DAYS, VERE QUE FIC TOMARE PARA DARLES UNA SORPRESA ESE DIA ;D)_**

_**VIERNES FIC GANADOR (SERA EL FIC MAS VOTADO DE TODOS, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE DE TODOS LOS FICS QUE TENGO DE TODAS LAS CATEGORIAS, EL MAS VOTADO SERA EL QUE TENGA SU ACTUALIZACION ESTE DIA, TRATARE DE QUE NO SOLO SEA UN CAPITULO SI NO MAS, PERO SI NO POR LO MENOS UNO)**_

_**SABADO Y DOMINGO ACTUALIZACION DE HEY ARNOLD Y CANDY CANDY, YA QUE SON LOS MAS ESPERADOS POR TODOS, PERO CREO QUE PARA ESTO HARE DINAMICAS POR FACEBOOK Y ASI DECIDIR CUAL FIC, QUIZAS PREGUNTAS O ALGO ASI, AUN NO LO SE PERO SI NO ME TIENEN EN FACEBOOK MANDEN SOLICITUD A LA PAGINA SERENITY MOON (ANIME) ESE ES EL NOMBRE BUENO ESPERO VERLOS POR AHI Y SI NO YA VERE LA FORMA DE HACER LA DECISION DE ESTAS ACTUALIZACIONES**_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE : RECUERDEN QUE SCHOOL DAYS ES PARA MAYORES DE 18 ;D POR OBVIAS RAZONES**_

_**BUENO ESPERO SUS VOTOS Y POR FAVOR SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEWS ME ALIENTAN Y ME DAN DE COMER JEJEJEJEJ**_

**_miren son los siguientes fics que tengo de hey arnold ahora_**

**_HEY ARNOLD_**

**_Adolescencia_**

**_Amarte o perderte_**

**_Amores extraños_**

**_Amor u obsesion_**

**_Colores de los amores_**

**_El renacer de nuestro amor_**

**_Entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso (Solo falta capitulo final y epilogo pero aun asi lo pondre)_**

**_Hechizos de amor_**

**_La jungla_**

**_La luz en tu mirada_**

**_La vida de los shortman_**

**_Lazos forzados_**

**_Mismos padres_**

**_Rescatame_**

**_Una promesa de amor_**

**_Verdad o reto_**

**_CANDY CANDY_**

**_Ami enemigas_**

**_Giros del destino_**

**_Lisen to heart_**

**_Pasion_**

**_¿quien soy yo?_**

**_SAKURA_**

**_Enamorandome nuevamente de ti_**

**_RANMA 1/2_**

**_Los colores del amor_**

**_SAILOR MOON_**

**_Diario de una pasion_**

**_SCHOOL DAYS_**

**_Juegos pasionales (amor o pasion)_**

**_SALUDOS DESDE CDMX_**


	2. CAPITULO 2 NEGOCIO

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**lamento mucho la demora como les decia en mi otro fic, ando acostumbrandome al trabajo desde casa jejeje **_

_**pero aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo jejeje **_

_**espero que les guste **_

_**no olviden votar por su favorito para actualizarlo mañana **_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 LA DECISION DE HELGA I**

**CAMBIOS I**

* * *

_**¿Cómo pelear contra la marea? ¿Cómo lograr salir ilesa de un incendio?**_

_**¿Cómo poder ir contra el mundo cuando no hay nadie de tu lado?**_

_**Si la marea viene a ti, dos opciones pueden existir…**_

_**Luchar o perecer.**_

_**La más simple es perecer**_

_**Pero ¿Por qué perecer?**_

_**Hay mil razones para rendirse y al final realmente ninguna es válida para todos. ¿Pero para uno mismo?**_

_**Por supuesto que la perspectiva cambia.**_

_**H.G.P**_

* * *

Helga miraba con dolor a su mama, estaba realmente cada día peor, lo más importante era que requería medicamento pero no tenía nada de dinero para poder llevarle su medicamento, estaba ahora si desesperada.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hija?

Helga miro a Stella y no pudo más.

-Mi mama… -Sollozo -¿Qué…que voy a hacer?

-Tranquila cariño

-No puedo…ella…ella –Lloro aferrándose mas a los brazos de Stella -¿Qué voy a hacer?

-¿Qué tal si le llamamos al doctor de nuevo?

-Ni pare eso tengo –Helga se soltó con desesperación

-Yo podría…

-No, no… Stella suficiente tienes con tu esposo y tus problemas económicos como para… -Miro a su mama

-¿Y entonces que hacemos?

Helga miro a Miriam de nuevo y después volvió a ver la tarjeta que llevaba en su mano –Yo…conseguiré el dinero para el medicamento –Murmuro –Por favor Stella quédate con mi mama por favor

-Claro que si, cariño no me iré pero ¿A dónde vas?

-A conseguir el medicamento

Y con ello salió corriendo

.

.

.

Había llegado al club donde trabajaba en la limpieza, el hombre frente a ella la miraba con molestia y burla

-¿En verdad señorita Pataki que usted no tiene vergüenza?

-De verdad se lo pagare la próxima quincena, mi mama esta…

-Ese mismo cuento dijiste la quincena pasada y yo no soy beneficencia pública, así que no

-Por favor…yo…

-Además de todo ya llevas muchas faltas y llegas tarde ¿Así vienes a pedirme un préstamo? No señor

-Lo necesito para mi mama

Helga lo miraba con dolor y desesperación

-Lo siento pero no

Helga se levantó molesta y trato de salir de ahí cuando el hombre se acerco

-Aunque…ya sabes…como podría…

-Ni en sueños –Lo empujo para después salir.

Esa insinuación ya se la había hecho la vez pasada era un viejo morboso.

Mucho…

Sentía asco.

Salió directamente a un teléfono público, no le quedaba de otra tenía que agotar todas las posibilidades y seguramente él no se negaría.

Al final eran novios ¿No?

Marco rápidamente

-Stinky –Dijo apurada

-¿Qué ocurre Helga? –Pregunto con algo de molestia –Estoy en el trabajo, ya sabes que…

-Lo sé, lo se amor pero necesito ayuda…mi mama…mi mama esta grave y….

-Lo sé pero ahorita no puedo, puedo irte a buscar en un rato

-Pero…

-Perdón amor tengo que volver al trabajo, te amo, adiós

Y con eso colgó.

Helga suspiro en modo de frustración y cuando iba a volver a sacar dinero de su bolsa estaba ahí de nuevo….la tarjeta de aquella mujer.

La recogió mientras el recuerdo de la noche pasada llegaba a su mente.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Qué clase de negocios podríamos hacer usted y yo?

Hilda sonrió con malicia

-Muchos querida, demasiados –Rio –Te pagaría por supuesto y dejarías de estar –Miro a la rubia de arriba abajo con menosprecio –En este lugar asqueroso

-Y ¿A cambio de que? –Pregunto Helga mirándola con desconfianza

-Fácil…Tomando mi lugar

-Si…estoy algo aburrida y yo necesito moverme y qué mejor de dejar a mi doble en otro lado jajajajaja

-No comprendo

-No tienes que entender nada –Dijo con superioridad –Solamente piénsalo pero no demasiado, este asunto te conviene mas a ti que a mí –Le dio su tarjeta –Buscadme o yo te vendré a buscar mañana si no marcas.

Y con eso ultimo salió dejándola sola y sus pensamientos confusos.

**END FLASH BACK**

Helga lo miro un segundo mas, para después tomar el dinero y marcar de nuevo, esta vez a la mujer que había conocido.

Necesitaba el dinero

-Bueno…¿Señora Shortman?

.

.

.

Helga salía del lugar de donde había firmado prácticamente su condena de muerte.

Pero tenia el dinero…

El dinero para el medicamento

¿Qué pasaría después? No le interesaba

Tampoco se prestaría a tal bajeza

Esa mujer estaba loca

Engañar así a su familia ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?

Corrió a la farmacia y al doctor y pronto estaría con su mama, solo eso le importaba.

.

.

.

Stinky la miraba con una sonrisa dulce –Lamento mucho haberte contestado asi en la tarde pero es que ya te he dicho que…

-Si lo se amor, oye ¿Cuándo vamos a casarnos? Me dijiste que seria ya pronto

Stinky se sorprendió mucho por el cambio de tema tan repentino de la rubia.

Lo cierto era que no lo esperaba y menos le encantaba la idea.

-No lo se Helga, aun tengo que ahorrar y…

-No es necesario… ¿Qué no quieres?

-Claro que si hermosa –La abrazo para besarla en la frente –Pero creo que no es momento, además tu mama esta enferma, hay que esperar a que este mejor

-Ella misma quiere que nos apresuremos, ella estará mas tranquila si sabe que estoy casada con alguien que me ame

-Pues eso si –Stinky se sobo el cuello pensativo –Solo debo ir de nuevo de viaje y regresando espero juntar al menos para algo, porque te lo mereces preciosa

Helga sonrió de lado con emoción

-¿En verdad?

-Si princesa, solo necesito un poco mas, porque como sabes el viaje es pesado y largo, por lo que no sé cuándo me vaya

-No te preocupes mira –Le dio un poco del dinero que le quedo –Para que te vayas lo mas pronto posible, así vuelves lo más pronto ¿No?

-No Helga…como…como voy a…

-Por favor mi amor, te lo doy con todo el amor que te tengo, además es por los dos.

Stinky sonrió amablemente –Bien

La abrazo

-Así pronto volverás y podremos estar juntos para siempre

Stinky sintió un poco de remordimiento pero le sonrió –Claro mi amor

.

.

.

Hilda miraba la pocilga en donde estaba viviendo aquella rubia, ingreso sin pedir realmente permiso a la vivienda, habían pasado dos días y no sabía nada de Helga y ella no sería la burla de nadie.

Cuando entro miro hacia la cama donde estaba Miriam Pataki sentada.

-Seguramente usted es la madre de Helga ¿No?

Miriam abrió los ojos ante el impacto.

_"No…no puede ser" _

Sintió que el aire se le iba

-Dígale a su hija que se presente el día del hoy al trabajo si no quiere que le pase algo peor.

-No… -Susurro Miriam sintiéndose mal nuevamente

-Ella debe cumplir con su palabra, así que dígale que ahí le estaré esperando

-No…no puede ser

-Y que si no, se atenga a las consecuencias.

Hilda sonrió con malicia y con burla –Y no sé porque reacciona así señora…no soy el diablo –Se burló –Pero puede que lo sea si ella no hace lo que le digo.

Salió del lugar riéndose.

Mientras Miriam intentaba respirar con dificultad hasta que no pudo más y cayó al suelo.

En ese momento entro Stella al lugar.

-¡¿Miriam?!


	3. CAPITULO 3 LA DECISION DE HELGA II

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**espero que les haya gustado las actualizaciones **_

_**no olviden dejar sus votos jejeje **_

_**espero que les guste este nuevo cap **_

_**no puedo parar de querer subir ya capitulos de este fic **_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3 CAMBIOS II**

* * *

_**Como dos gotas de agua del mismo rio, pueden provocar dos caminos para diferentes lados donde desemboca el agua del mismo rio que inicio**_

_**Se podrían confundir entre lo cristalino del agua, entonces ¿Dónde queda la distinción entre ambos? ¿Cómo poder decidir entre uno y otro? ¿Cómo no confundirlos? Cuando la belleza del espectáculo es el mismo**_

_**¿Hasta qué punto es lo mismo?**_

_**H.G.P**_

* * *

Helga estaba en su lugar de trabajo pensativa ¿Cómo una persona podría ser tan mala? ¿Cómo podía estar planeando algo como lo que había propuesto?

Esa mujer era un mounstro….

Ese plan…

Estaba loca…

¿Cómo pudo pedirle eso?

¿Cómo le pidió que se hiciera pasar por ella en ese momento? ¿Cómo?

**FLASH BACK**

Helga miraba sorprendida a la mujer que tenía enfrente…

-¿Tenemos el trato por hoy al menos?

Helga la miro con desconfianza, y de reojo miro el dinero que le estaba ofreciendo.

Lo tomo.

Su madre lo necesitaba.

-Bien –Dijo resignada

Hilda rio con fuerza.

**END FLASH BACK**

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debió hacer?

Suspiro mientras se posaba en el lavabo del baño.

**FLASH BACK**

Después de unos minutos en el tocador con aquella mujer, la termino de maquillar y de darle sus toques para que ella quedara perfectamente igual. Se observó…

Eran iguales no lo podía negar

-Esto….es…

-Increíble –Dijo Hilda sonriendo con burla

Helga se sentía nerviosa

-Ahora quiero que salgas con mi amigo –Susurro tomándola de los hombros –Ve

Empujo a la rubia hacia afuera del tocador para ir a la mesa donde se encontraba un pelinegro muy apuesto.

-Vaya –Dijo Lorenzo mirándola con molestia –Pensé que te quedarías ahí por siempre –Dijo con burla al final

-Lamento mucho la demora –Dijo la rubia intentando imitar la forma de hablar de Hilda lo cual fracaso en su intento

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No –Dijo Helga sentándose

-Bueno entonces ¿Cómo le harás para terminar de cazar al millonario?

-Como siempre –Dijo Helga nerviosa intentando mantenerse firme a lo que decía, aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando

-¿Y yo como voy a quedar en todo esto? ¿Cuál será mi parte? –Pregunto el pelinegro tomando su mano

Eso puso más nerviosa a la rubia

-Como siempre –Dijo intentando mantenerse calmada

-Te escucho rara

-Es mi voz…me siento un poco enferma –Dijo la rubia

-Te he dicho que dejes de fumar tanto –Comento Lorenzo tomando de su copa

En ese momento apareció Hilda con la ropa de Helga.

-Buenas noches –Dijo sonriendo

Lorenzo casi se ahoga al verla y escucharla

-¿Qué tal? ¿Somos idénticas no?

-S…si –Dijo intentando respirar -¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?

-Ella es mi doble

Se sentó en el lugar que en ese momento Helga dejo libre

-¿Qué te parece?

-La usaras ¿entonces?

Hilda rio en modo de afirmación

-Pero es peligroso Hilda, ¿Qué tal si la descubren?

Hilda rio –Con entrenamiento podrá ser idéntica a mí, sin siquiera meditarlo tanto ahorita lo hizo contigo

Lorenzo sonrió

-Cierto

-Yo también se lo dije a la señora Hilda pero parece que no…no me hizo caso

Hilda sonrió –Muchas gracias Helga, piensa bien lo que te dije –Dijo levantándose –Sino de lo contrario no querrás tenerme de enemiga, ¿vamos?

.

.

.

-¿Usurpar?

-Si –Rio Hilda –Y no pongas esa cara, no es tan malo

-Pero es que…

-No estamos en posición de discusión niña, vas a recibir mucho dinero

-No…no me interesa eso y yo no me vendo

-Hoy lo hiciste –Dijo riendo Hilda

-Eso…eso…fue diferente

-Si como sea que lo quieras llamar pero todos tenemos un precio

-Yo no…

-Piénsalo pero no demasiado –Dijo Hilda ya con su ropa saliendo del lugar dejando a Helga sola.

**END FLASH BACK**

Era increíble que es mujer no se detuviera por nada…

Que solo pensara egoístamente en ella.

En lo que ella deseaba.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas amor?

Stinky la rodeo de la cintura sorprendiéndola

-Stinky –Se sonrojo al sentirlo –No deberías estar aquí, es el baño de mujeres

-Lo siento amor moría por verte

-¿Qué paso con lo del…?

-Me iré mañana –La beso al voltearla

Helga sintió sus besos deseosos más y más por ella.

-No…no podemos hacer esto…aquí –Dijo la rubia

-Creí que hoy no ibas a venir, pero al no encontrarte en tu casa…

-Me pidieron venir porque faltaba alguien ya no pude avisarte lo siento, con lo de mi mama y todo, pues ando con la cabeza hecha vueltas

-Sí, no te preocupes princesa, es que quería pasar la noche juntos –La volvió a besar

-No…no se puede y lo sabes mi amor

-Entonces ¿No te veré mas tarde?

Helga negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento, quizás mañana antes de irte

-Quizás ¿Te busco mañana?

Helga sonrió dulcemente mirando cómo se iba su amado.

En ese momento llego Hilda. –Por favor Jack ayúdame a buscar mi brazalete de diamantes

Helga no comprendió lo que pasaba mientras su jefe y Hilda.

-¿Helga no viste un brazalete por aquí?

-No –Dijo la rubia nerviosa

-Busquemos por favor, no puedo quedarme sin el

Jack la miro comprensivo –No se preocupe ayudaremos –Le hizo una señal a Helga para que ayudara

-Sera mejor que llame a la policía

-No…no es necesario –Dijo Jack

-Es que…mi brazalete –Dijo la rubia angustiada

-No se preocupe iremos por seguridad –Miro a Helga –Ve por favor

-Si

Helga fue inmediatamente por la policía.

-Es que ese brazalete es muy especial para mí, no puedo creer que lo perdí o resignarme así, como si nada

Jack sonrió comprensivo y siguió buscando

-¿Qué guardan en ese cajón?

-Material de limpieza y a veces las cosas de los empleados

-¿No será que alguien lo tomo y lo guardo ahí?

-No creo…los empleados aquí son honestos

-Entonces ¿Nada perdemos cierto?

Hilda le miro con una mirada suplicante y tierna

El hombre sonrió –Si cierto –Abrió el cajón

Busco entre las cosas de Helga que era la única empleada en ese momento en turno.

-Es ¿Este?

Hilda lo miro con sorpresa –Si

En ese momento Helga entro con el personal de seguridad

-Apareció –Dijo la rubia mirando la mano de su jefe

-¿Y te sorprende?

-No comprendo

-Tú te lo robaste

-¿Yo? –Pregunto con sorpresa –No….. –El miedo la invadió –Yo no fui

-Eres una ladrona, llévensela

-¡No! –Susurro la rubia asustada mirando en ese momento a Hilda quien sonreía con burla detrás de su jefe, pudo verla de reojo

¿con que tipo de mujer se había metido?


	4. CAPITULO 4 LA DECISION DE HELGA III

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo **_

_**muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir adelante **_

_**recuerden dejar sus votaciones, el fic ganador tendra capitulo doble el viernes :D**_

_**saludos cordiales **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**ENTRE LA MUERTE Y EL DEMONIO I**

* * *

_**Cuando estas encerrado entre cuatro paredes sin saber a qué dirección te llevara esto ¿Qué hacer? Ir a la luz aunque sea falsa ¿Sera lo correcto? ¿Quedarte en la oscuridad de las sombras quizás? ¿Cómo lograr realizar lo que debes realizar en la vida? Cuando la vida en si no te ayuda.**_

_**¿Cómo ayudarte cuando el mismo demonio te tienta a no querer irte? Aunque quieras no puedes, aunque huyas jamás lograras vivir, la muerte es el otro camino, pero ¿Cómo vivir en la misma muerta aunque puedas respirar?**_

_**Jamás imaginarias lo que el destino puede depararte, sus designios son tan extraños y complejos a la vez, que nadie en la tierra ha podido comprenderlos a la primera.**_

_**Maldito destino**_

_**Maldito el mundo**_

_**Maldita Hilda Geraldine Shortman.**_

_**H.G.P**_

* * *

-No por favor… -Suplicaba la rubia mirando con horror a su jefe –Le juro que yo no fui…se lo juro…yo…

-¡Llévensela, esta ladrona debería estar en la cárcel!

Helga forcejeo un poco con los de seguridad.

-Esperen –Dijo Hilda de pronto –No es necesario eso

-Pero señora Shortman

-Ella al final no se robó nada, esto apareció, yo me puedo encargar de ella –Dijo mirando con dulzura al gerente y mirando con autoridad a la vez.

Helga miro con nerviosismo hacia la mujer y a su jefe.

-Como usted diga señora

Hilda sonrió de lado

-Con permiso –Pero antes de que el también saliera por donde los de seguridad miro a Helga –No te atrevas a volver por aquí

Helga sintió terror

-Bueno…creo que ahora si harás lo que yo te diga

Helga le miro con dolor mientras la rubia reía, pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar ni absolutamente moverse para seguir a la rubia.

-Helga –Grito un pequeño entrando rápidamente al pequeño cuarto de baño de mujeres –Tu mama…tu…debes darte prisa…ella

Helga sintió que el corazón se le partía, sin pensarlo mucho salió corriendo con el niño.

.

.

.

Lorenzo miraba con diversión a Hilda, mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

-No puedo creer que hicieras eso

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto Hilda con diversión también

-¿Cómo crees que va a aceptar tu plan esa chica? Es demasiado inocente y muy diferente a ti

-¿Quieres decir que yo no soy nada inocente? –Pregunto coquetamente Hilda mientras se paraba de la cama con una sábana enredada en su cuerpo

-Por supuesto que no –Dijo Lorenzo riendo –Y eso es lo que me encanta de ti

Hilda rio

-Bueno yo estoy segura que esta usurpadora podrá tomar muy bien mi lugar –Rio con ganas –Así me desale un rato de mi querido esposo

-Por un rato ¿No?

-Solo el suficiente para ir con Sammy a divertirme

-Vaya ya lo planeaste muy bien ¿No?

-Por supuesto

-¿Y yo?

Hilda rio –Tu no necesitas mi dinero

-No, pero el de un multimillonario si

Hilda volvió a reír fuertemente

-Te tocara tu parte cariño, no creas que me olvidare de ti

-Más te vale

-Te vas a divertir como yo, en Europa

Lorenzo la beso con pasión para volver a llevarla a la cama.

.

.

.

Helga lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de Stella, su madre acababa de fallecer en ese momento, no tuvo realmente tiempo para poder hablar con ella, ni tampoco de despedirse, decirle cuanto la amaba.

Nada

-Tranquila cariño, por favor –Dijo Stella con los ojos llorosos –No estás sola pequeña

Helga la miro –Se fue Stella y…ya no la veré…jamás

-Ella seguirá aquí en tu corazón, mi vida

Helga lloro un poco más.

-Llora Helga, Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, comprendo el dolor que tienes mi amor

Stella la abrazo más fuertemente

.

.

.

-Si murió su madre no creo que venga por ahora

Hilda sonrió –No…le di de plazo por el luto, para que vea que no soy tan mala –Se rio

-¿Y a tu esposo?

-Le dije que volvería en 14 días Lorenzo, tiempo suficiente para poder enseñarle a cómo comportarse como yo

Lorenzo rio –Claro para irte con tu nuevo millonario

-Por supuesto

Hilda miro hacia la ventana con cigarrillo a la mano, estaba perfectamente segura de que su plan saldría perfectamente bien.

La usurpación no podía fallar, Helga era su perfecta doble.

.

.

.

Olga entraba a la sala donde se encontraba Arnold leyendo con tranquilidad un libro.

-No puede ser que no te puedas ocupar de tus hijos, Arnold

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Tu hijo no quiere obedecer y es un malcriado, claro es el resultado por cómo ha sido tu esposa con ellos.

-Basta por favor ella me ha ayudado bastante con los niños

-Si dejándolos en la calle con Lila ¿No?

Arnold se puso de pie

-Voy a ver a los niños

Olga le miro con una sonrisa burlo

No entendía ¿Cómo su hermano era tan ciego?

Esa mujer era una maldita bruja.

Una perdida.

.

.

.

Unos días después Helga se encontraba frente a Hilda, quien le miraba con una sonrisa.

-Vaya que bueno que viniste, ya estaba preguntándome cuando vendrías

-Estoy aquí contra mi voluntad

Hilda rio –Vamos esto te conviene más a ti

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Hacerte pasar por mí, imagina serás la señora Shortman y vivirás con todo los beneficios de serlo

Helga la miro sin comprender y con nervios

-Todo eso durante un año –Dijo Hilda riendo –Y por supuesto con el dinero que había ofrecido

-¿Un año?

Hilda se levantó –Si, un año donde poder vivir y disfrutar de mi juventud y libertad, sin tener que perder lo que tengo en mi casa con mi marido.

-Sera difícil y peligroso –Dijo Helga nerviosa

-Quizás, si ahora te fueras a mi casa, pero yo tendré 12 días para poder enseñarte

Tomo las tijeras –Comenzaremos con el físico

Helga tomo su cabello entre sus manos –Pero…

-Tienes el cabello un poco más largo que yo, es necesario

Helga la miro con tristeza

-Si no lo hacemos como yo digo, puedes disfrutar la cárcel

Helga suspiro –Esta bien

.

.

.

Helga y Hilda pasaron todos los días practicando el caminar, el hablar, el moverse, todo de Hilda, al final Hilda decidió que el cigarrillo quedaba fuera de la práctica, diría que lo había dejado.

Pronto pasaron los días y llego el momento de que Helga se fuera a Hillwood donde le aguardaba su nuevo destino.

Mientras que Hilda se iría a su libertad y felicidad.

Se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo para ir a su nuevo destino.

-Recuerda –Dijo Hilda mirándola –Ahí tendrás muchos enemigos, prácticamente todos –Se rio –Solamente Arnold es quien estará de tu lado y bueno quizás Pukie, esa vieja está loca –Se burlo

-Todos son sus enemigos ¿Entonces?

-Si pero es mejor así –Dijo Hilda sonriendo igual –Aquí está mi diario en el que podrás consultar cualquier cosa que necesites –Le entrego un diario de color rosa.

-Bien

-Y debo advertirte que mi marido es muy guapo –Dijo Hilda encendiendo su cigarrillo –Puedes darte placer con él, pero no olvides que no es tuyo

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?! Yo no…jamás podría –Helga se sonrojo –Intimidar….yo no soy…

-Jajaja –Rio la otra mujer divertida –Bueno yo solo te advierto, y la buena noticia es que yo y mi marido dormimos en cuartos separados, pero si quieres como te dije puedes divertirte.

Helga rodo los ojos

-Bueno no olvides comprar obsequios para los empleados, para Arnold y los niños, Olga, Phoebe, Gerald, para Arnie, quien por cierto también puedes usarlo para placer

Helga se sonrojo aún más y se sorprendió por lo dicho

Hilda rio aún más ante la reacción de la rubia.

-Para Pukie, para todos menos para Emilia.

-¿Por qué?

-Esa vieja es una metiche, que se toma atribuciones que no le corresponden

Helga solo pensaba que estaba metiéndose en el infierno

-Bueno buena suerte doble, nos veremos en un año –Dijo Hilda riendo –La necesitaras

Helga dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, al final era mejor que seguir escuchando a aquella mujer.

Entre más sabia, menos le gustaba lo que había tenido el destino para ella.

.

.

.

Arnold bajaba con una sonrisa las escaleras.

-Papa ¿Vas a ir por mi mama?

-Si Phill voy por ella

El pequeño de 7 años le miro con una sonrisa

-¿Puedo ir contigo? Por favor papa

-Siii yo también quiero ir contigo papa –Dijo Lily la pequeña niña que iba detrás de su hermano mayor

La pequeña era de 4 años y medio, era de cabello rubio y ojos azules, mientras su hermano era de cabello rubio igual pero con sus ojos verdes al igual que su padre.

-Claro vamos

-¡Eeeh!

Ambos niños caminaron con felicidad hacia el automóvil de su padre para ir con él.

.

.

.

Helga iba caminando hacia la salida del aeropuerto después de tomar su maleta, cuando de pronto…

-¡Mama!

Unos pequeños niños rubios corrieron hacia ella con entusiasmo.

-¡Mamita!

Se agacho un poco al sentir como le abrazaban, sintió un calor embriagador por todo su cuerpo, intento abrazar a los pequeños.

-Ya niños –Dijo Arnold mirando con una sonrisa enamorada

Helga lo miro era muy guapo como Hilda le había dicho, rubio, ojos verdes intensos, fornido y alto, y esa sonrisa.

-Es mi turno –Dijo el rubio para después depositarle un beso sorpresivamente a la joven, quien se sobresaltó.

-¿Ocurre algo amor? –Pregunto Arnold mirándola con preocupación

-No…no, solo que estoy algo cansada –Dijo Helga intentando sonar normal

-Ya vamos a casa papi –Dijo Phill –Para que mama descanse

-Si hijo ¿vamos?

Helga asintió

.

.

.

Arnold abrió la puerta del automóvil para ayudar a salir a Helga, ella tomo su mano cuando se lo ofreció.

-Hola Hilda –Dijo sonriéndole un rubio en la escalera principal que seguramente era Arnie

Helga le miro con cierta molestia

-Bienvenida –Dijo Arnie -¿No me das un abrazo?

Helga tomo el brazo de Arnold –Vamos adentro ¿Amor?

Arnold le sonrió y asintió –Vamos

Al ingresar a la casa que era bastante grande, sintió de inmediato la mirada molesta de Olga, la joven rubia que le miraba como si quisiera matarla.

-Vaya ya volviste –Dijo con sarcasmo –Ojala no hubieras vuelto de tu viaje

Helga no le respondió

-Qué bueno que llego señora –Dijo Lila sonriéndole –Su cuarto ya está listo para que pueda descansar

-Gracias –Susurro la rubia –Iré a mi habitación a descansar

-Claro

Arnold miro unos segundos a su esposa antes de voltear a ver a Olga.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así?

-Como si tu esposa fuera agradable con alguien

Arnold suspiro pero no le dijo nada más a Olga.

.

.

.

Stella estaba en la casa de Helga, recogiendo todo lo que estaba ahí, para posterior cerrar, había prometido a la rubia cuidarla mientras ella no estaba ahí.

Tomo varias cosas para guardarlas en la caja que llevaba, tomo una carta que estaba en la mesa, la miro unos segundos pero sin darle tanta importancia la guardo en la caja también.

Para posterior salir de la casa cerrándola con llave.

.

.

.

Helga se preparaba para dormir cuando en ese momento alguien entro a su habitación.

-¿Qué…que haces aquí? –Pregunto con nerviosismo la rubia

Arnold la miro con sorpresa pero sonrió de lado

-Te extrañe mucho amor –La beso nuevamente

Helga sintió sus labios cálidos sobre los de ella, lo empujo levemente

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No…nada es que…estoy cansada

Arnold sonrió y la abrazo más -¿Por la enfermedad?

-Si…también –Dijo Helga intentando separarse

-No me has comentado bien ¿Qué es lo que tienes amor?

-Hoy no…estoy algo cansada, hablaremos mañana –Dijo la rubia nerviosa intentando fingir

-De acuerdo mi amor –La beso nuevamente más prolongado

Helga intento no rechazarlo de manera tan brusca

-Buenas noches –Dijo la rubia una vez que estuvieron separados

-Descansa amor

Helga miro como Arnold salía de la habitación, en cuanto el rubio la dejo sola, sintió que las fuerzas se le escapaban

-Dios… -Susurro la rubia dejándose caer en el sofá -¿En qué me he metido?

¿Cómo sobrevivir un año de todo esto? ¿Un año de mentiras? ¿Un año de infierno? Un año de usurpación.

Un año siendo una usurpadora en esa casa, en casa de los Shortman.


	5. CAPITULO 5 COMIENZO DEL JUEGO I

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**sorpresa jejeje **_

_**espero que les guste **_

_**muchas gracias por sus hermosos fics **_

_**sigan dejandolos pues me alientan a seguir escribiendo **_

_**y tambien recuerden dejar sus votos mañana fic ganador con doble capitulo **_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**ENTRE LA MUERTE Y EL DEMONIO II**

* * *

_**¿Cuándo es realmente amor? ¿Cómo saber cuándo debes seguir? ¿Cómo saber cómo actuar ante lo que es amor? ¿Cuándo pasa la delgada línea entre el amor y la obsesión?**_

_**Amor es igual a belleza ¿Sera así?**_

_**¿Qué es amor? ¿Qué es lo que significa el amor?**_

_**Y cuando el amor llega a ser prohibido ¿Cómo lo puedes enfrentar?**_

_**¿Cómo enamorarte del masoquismo?**_

_**A.P.S**_

* * *

Helga se terminaba de arreglar como lo hacía Hilda, estaba realmente nerviosa, demasiado, un movimiento en falso y todos se darían cuenta de que ella no era Hilda.

Alguien toco la puerta

-¿Quién? –Pregunto Helga

-Soy yo señora Hilda

Helga abrió la puerta y entro la pelirroja con una sonrisa –Buenos días señora, que madrugadora

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto Helga

-Es que nunca se despierta a esta hora

Helga sonrió de lado

-Hay muchas cosas que van a cambiar –Murmuro antes de sentarse frente al espejo para acomodar su cabello ahora algo corto, le llegaba hasta los hombros y lo llevaba suelto como lo solía usar Hilda.

-No le entiendo

Helga le sonrió con amabilidad –No hace falta

-Bueno todos están abajo, están esperándola para desayunar

-Bajo enseguida –Dijo Helga levantándose

-Y aquí le tengo lo de siempre –Le entrego un gran bulto de cartas que llevaba en su mano

-¿Qué es esto?

Lila le sonrió pícaramente -¿Cómo qué son? Pues sus cartas de sus amigos –Dijo enfatizando la última palabra

-Ah sí claro –Dijo Helga poniéndose nerviosa –Déjalas ahí luego las veo

-Claro –Lila la miro con rareza

-En un momento ya bajo –Dijo la rubia sentándose de nuevo sin decirle nada más a Lila. Lo que la extraño

-Bueno con permiso, señora

-Propio Lila

Helga espero a que se saliera la joven para después tomar una de las cartas, al abrirla encontró una carta muy apasionada de un joven…un joven del que Hilda no le comento nada.

_"Jimmy Maldonado"_

.

.

.

Bajo al comedor donde se encontraban todos, todas las personas que odiaban a Hilda G. Shortman

-Buenas días –Saludo tranquilamente

Arnold se levantó con una sonrisa feliz se acercó para llevarla a la mesa, a su lado.

Olga le seguía mirando con odio, sintió la mirada rara de Arnie, pero debía concentrarse en otras miradas, como las de esos pequeños que desde un día anterior la miraban con amor.

Un amor dulce, puro, inocente y sincero.

Emilia tampoco le miro con buena cara.

-Hola mama –Dijo Phill sonriéndole –Mira mami estoy comiendo muy bien

Helga le sonrió sintiendo el corazón alocado –Si mi amor, ya veo

-Y cuéntanos ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje, Hilda? –Pregunto Arnie sonriéndole con coqueteo

Helga solamente ignoro la mirada con desprecio –Como siempre

-¿Me trajiste algo mami?

Lily la miraba con emoción

-Si mi amor, te lo daré más tarde

-Siii –Dijo la niña feliz

-¿Y para mi mami?

-También para ti Phill

Olga le miro de mala gana –No deberías consentirlos, por esos son unos malcriados

-Olga por favor –Dijo Arnold mirándola

-¿Qué? Es la verdad

Arnold iba a decirle algo más pero en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte grito en las habitaciones de arriba

-¿Qué ocurre Emilia?

-Es la abuela Gertie

Arnold suspiro –Iré a verla

En ese momento Lila llego –Quiere ver a la señora Hilda

Helga se levantó inmediatamente –Iré a verla

-De acuerdo –Dijo el rubio mirándola con dulzura

La rubia camino rápidamente hacia la alcoba de la abuela, solo que no sabía dónde estaba.

-Señora, la abuela Gertie la espera –Dijo de repente Lila cuando ella estaba buscando

-Gracias

En cuanto entro miro a una anciana en cama sollozando.

-¡Hilda! Mi Hilda, que bueno que vienes, mira…mira como me tienen –Dijo alzando los brazos hacia la rubia. –Mira como están matando a la abuela Gertie

Helga la miro con ternura -¿Qué es lo que pasa abuela Gertie?

La anciana la miro con confusión pero no dijo nada más que –Quiero mi coñac y estas personas no me lo dan, tú dámelo

Helga iba a responder pero en ese momento Emilia entro –Ni siquiera se le ocurra dárselo, el señor a ordenarlo que no se le de nada.

Helga la miro con sorpresa

-Por favor tu cállate metiche, vieja bruja –Dijo Pukie mirándola con desprecio –Hilda tu si me vas a dar mi coñac ¿verdad?

Helga le sonrió –Por supuesto que si abuela Gertie

Pukie sonrió triunfante –Ves…vieja bruja

-No puede dárselo señora, el señor….

-No se le puede quitar a una persona una adicción de esa manera –Dijo Helga cuando se acercó a Emilia –Debería revisarla un especialista

-Ya la reviso el doctor y le prohibió tomar

-Hilda…Hilda ya tráeme el mi copita por favor

-Claro que si abuela Gertie, en un rato más te lo traigo

-¿Por qué no ahora?

-Ahora debo de ir a realizar algo, pero en cuanto termine se lo traigo ¿Si?

-Si….si –Tomo la mano de la rubia –Gracias, gracias

Helga la soltó para después salir del lugar ¿Cuánto maldito daño había hecho esa mala mujer en esa casa, a esa familia?

-Dios –Susurro la rubia una vez que estuvo en su recamara

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta

-¿Quién?

-Soy yo, Hilda

Helga sintió escalofríos y procedió a abrir la puerta

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Desde cuándo te encierras?

-Eh…no…no me di cuenta –Susurro la rubia avergonzada y nerviosa

-Estás algo rara Hilda –Dijo Arnold abrazándola

Helga sintió nervios al sentirlo tan cerca, intento separarse

-Es…por el viaje

-¿Qué paso con los estudios? ¿Qué pasa con lo que tienes?

-Estoy…enferma perdona –Dijo Helga nerviosa volviendo a sentir como le abrazaba

-Te extrañe mucho –Dijo Arnold abrazándola para posterior cerrar la distancia para besarla

Helga sintió su aliento sobre su piel, sintió como el rubio recargaba su cuerpo sobre el de ella, el intentaba besarla, sus labios cálidos cayeron sobre los de ella, sintió como las fuertes manos del rubio la comenzaban a encerrar en su cuerpo.

Pero…

No podía

No debía

No era correcto

Lo empujo

-No…perdón…no puedo

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nada mi amor –Dijo sonriéndole intentando fingir –Es que…no podemos hacer… -La frase quedo en el aire –Por lo de mi enfermedad

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –Pregunto el rubio tomando sus manos de nuevo

-Unos meses, así que no desesperes amor

Helga le sonrió con dulzura para después depositarle un tierno y fugaz beso.

.

.

.

Helga leía el diario de aquella mujer, aquella mujer que cada día que conocía más horror le causaba.

-Qué horror, esta mujer es un mounstro

.

.

.

Hilda se encontraba en un pequeño crucero junto a Sammy, quien le abrazaba.

-Nunca pensé que aceptarías a venir conmigo a este viaje

-Pues ya vez que si

-¿Y en verdad crees que la usurpadora haga un buen trabajo?

-Claro que si –Dijo riendo la rubia –En estos momentos ya debe estar con mi esposo –Rio –Y con la familia loca de este

-Bueno entonces debemos de disfrutar este tiempo ¿No?

-Por supuesto, es un año de libertad y diversión para mi y quiero vivirlo al máximo

-¿Quieres otra copa entonces?

-Por favor

-Vamos

Sammy la tomo de la cintura para llevarla dentro donde estaba el casino dentro del crucero.

.

.

.

Arnie estaba sentado en la cama de su alcoba, pensando y recordando, deseando que tuviera su momento de nuevo con Hilda.

-¿Estás pensando en esa verdad?

-¿De que hablas Olga?

-¡¿Hablo de ti y de esa zorra?! Seguramente estas esperando en tener una oportunidad para poder ir con ella ¿No?

-Estás loca

-¡Si estoy loca pero de celos, de coraje!

-Mejor me voy

-¡¿A buscar a esa verdad?!

-¡Ya basta! Es una idiotez

-Idiota –Dijo Olga molesta mirando como el rubio salía de la alcoba

.

.

.

Helga miraba con una sonrisa amable a las personas frente a ella.

-¿Cómo estas Phoebe?

-Bien…Hilda

-¿Gastaste mucho dinero en tu viaje? –Pregunto con molestia Gerald, quien estaba al lado de su esposa

Helga intento mantener su sonrisa

-No mucho –Dijo tranquilamente –Pero traje unos presentes para ustedes

-Por mi ni te hubieras molestado

-Olga –Dijo Arnold mirándola con severidad

-No te preocupes mi amor

Olga rodo los ojos mirándola con odio

-Mira –Tomo uno de los regalos que sostenía Lila –Este es para ti Phoebe –Le sonrió de lado –Este es para ti Gerald

-Gracias –Susurro Phoebe

Phoebe sonrió ante el obsequio -Esta muy bonito Hilda, gracias

-Gracias –Dijo Gerald también viendo el suyo

-Este es para ti Olga

-No quiero nada

-Olga por favor –Dijo Arnold molesto

-Por favor Olga –Animo Phoebe

Olga lo tomo de mala gana

-Y este es para Arnie ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de dárselo?

-¿Por qué no se lo das tú?

-Por favor prefiero que tu se lo des

Olga lo tomo de mala gana

-¿No vas a…abrir el tuyo?

-No

-Olga –Dijo Phoebe esta vez

Olga la miro un segundo antes de abrir el obsequio pero cuando lo abrió se molesto

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Es acaso una burla?!

-No…no –Dijo nerviosa Helga mirándola –Es muy bonito y pienso que te…

Helga no termino la frase porque en ese momento Olga le había abofeteado.

Esto seria mucho mas difícil de lo que pensaba


	6. CAPITULO 6 COMIENZA EL JUEGO II

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**lamento mucho de verdad la demora, este encierro no me ha ayudado mucho, tuve diversos problemas pero aqui sigo **_

_**y voy a seguir escribiendo :D**_

_**espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo**_

_**gracias por sus hermoso reviews y por su paciencia **___

_**saludos **_

* * *

**CAMBIOS DRASTICOS I**

**CONFUSIONES Y SORPRESAS I**

* * *

**_Cuando la marea sube y te ahoga lentamente, inundando del olor de la marea que prácticamente ya no puedes más. ¿Qué se espera para eso?_**

**_¿Cómo no ahogarte cuando la corriente te quiere llevar al lado contrario de donde tú vas?_**

**_Al final avanzas y avanzas sin poder llegar a tierra firme donde puedas estar estable y no seguir ahogándote pero ¿Cómo se llega a la tierra cuando esta tan lejos?_**

**_Avanzando más y más en el azul enorme del mar,_**

**_Un segundo más_**

**_Debes seguir y lograrlo_**

**_¿Cómo seguir? ¿Cómo no caer y dejarte ir?_**

**_Al final ¿De qué sirve luchar y luchar? ¿No es más fácil dejarte caer con la corriente?_**

**_Corazón roto_**

**_Alma rota_**

**_¿Por qué todo siempre debe estar jodido?_**

**_¿Por qué no puedes solo pensar en ti y tu felicidad?_**

**_Egoísmo nunca siempre se puede ejecutar_**

**_Maldito destino_**

**_H.G.P_**

* * *

Helga miro con molestia a Olga, mientras estale miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si piensas que vas a venir a humill…

-Esa no era mi intención –Dijo firme Helga y sin titubeos interrumpiéndola –Solamente quise darte un presente que pensé que te gustaría, si no fue de esa forma lo lamento –Dijo respirando hondo para mantener la calma

-No me volveré en una mujerzuela como tú –Dijo Olga perdiendo un poco los estribos

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero

-No realmente no sé a qué te refieres y si tienes algo que reclamarme hazlo

-Hay mucho que tengo que reclamarte y empezando por tus coqueteos a mi esposo, mi hermano es un ciego y solamente lo usas, porque solo eres una interesada

Helga no lo soporto y esta vez ella fue la que la abofeteo

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –Dijo Olga molesta intentando llegar a ella pero Arnold se puso en medio de las dos

-¡Déjame Arnold! –Dijo molesta Olga intentando pegarle a Helga

-¡No! Si la molestas o la insultas también lo haces hacia a mí, además date cuenta que los niños pueden salir del comedor no puedes hacer esto aquí –Dijo Arnold empujándola levemente para soltarle el brazo

-Eres un idiota –Dijo por lo bajo Olga y se retiro a su habitación

En ese momento Arnie entro a la sala -¿Me perdí de algo?

Arnold le miro molesto –Deberías ir a ver a tu esposa –Señalo la mesa –Eso es de ustedes, Hilda se los trajo como regalo

-Ah –Tomo el regalo de Olga –No te hubieras molestado, Hilda, sabes bien que Olga no usa nada, parece una monja –Se rio

-Deberías de seguir el consejo de Arnold y mejor ir con tu esposa.

-Claro –Dijo Arnie sonriéndole con lujuria –Nos vemos luego –Le guiño un ojo pero Helga no le hizo el menor caso

-Lamento mucho esto –Dijo Arnold mirando a Phoebe y a Gerald

-Creo que mejor nos vamos –Dijo Gerald mirándolo con despreocupación

-Sí creo que es lo mejor

Helga se acercó a despedir de Phoebe –Lamento mucho esto –Dijo despidiéndose

-No te preocupes –Dijo Phoebe aun sorprendida del cambio

-Nos vemos mañana en la empresa, hermano –Dijo Gerald tomando a su esposa –Nos vemos Hilda –Dijo con frialdad

-Nos vemos Gerald

Y con eso ambos salieron de la casa.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Arnold mirándola con suspicacia

-Si solo estoy cansada

-Te noto rara

-Es por el viaje y las noticias que tuve en el –Dijo Helga intentando sonar convincente –Me ha hecho reflexionar mucho

-Eso veo

-¡Noooo! –Grito un pequeño entrando en la sala para ir directo a su madre

-¿Qué ocurre Phill?

-Emilia quiere que me duerma con la luz apagada y mi tía Olga me dijo que deje de ser tan escandaloso y que si no me va apagar también la lámpara.

Helga miro a Arnold con molestia -¿Por qué Olga le dice eso al niño?

-Olga me ayuda a cuidarlos, siempre y lo sabes

-Si pero una cosa es cuidarlos y otra es amenazarlos, mira como está el niño

-Exagera, siempre lo hace ya lo sabes

-No…claro que no, está temblando

Emilia entro en la sala –Aquí estas, vamos Phill a dormir ya –Intento tomarlo pero Helga lo puso detrás de ella

-A partir de ahora yo me encargare de dormir a Phill y a Lily ¿Está bien?

Emilia no la contradijo pero hizo una mueca demasiado desagradable que no pasó desapercibida por Helga –Como diga señora –Dijo haciendo énfasis

Helga tomo de la mano a Phill y se dirigió hacia la alcoba de los niños.

Arnold solamente observo la escena, preguntándose ¿Qué fue lo que paso con su esposa?

.

.

.

Hilda miraba con una sonrisa a Sammy mientras ambos llegaban a Londres

-Esta es la vida que siempre desee, ¿Lo sabes? –Dijo sonriendo –La vida por fin me da lo que merezco

-Por supuesto que si cariño, solo lo mejor para una hermosa mujer –Dijo Sammy sonriendo feliz mientras tomaba por la cintura a la rubia

Ella solamente rio mientras caminaba directo al hotel, donde se hospedarían

Era claro que Sammy no le interesaba en lo más mínimo pero el dinero que el poseía era más que suficiente para tragarse el asco que le provocaba estar con un anciano como él.

Arnold tenía dinero pero hacía dos años que el rubio no podía cumplirle todos sus gastos porque la empresa "se estaba quebrando" pero eran pretextos.

Y aunque no lo fueran ella necesitaba vivir y no estar atada a ese rubio viudo con hijos, no lo haría, no era su responsabilidad.

.

.

.

Phill tomaba la mano de Helga mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente.

-Descansa amor –Dijo Helga dándole un beso en la frente después de unos minutos

Posterior salió de la alcoba encontrándose con Arnold –No sé qué pasó pero es como si fueras totalmente diferente

-No se dé que hablas –Dijo Helga tratando de controlar sus nervios

-Yo tampoco –Confeso el rubio –Solo que antes no te gustaba estar mucho con los niños

Helga le sonrió tristemente –He cambiado de parecer, además son unos niños hermosos y cariñosos, siempre los he amado

Arnold se sorprendió ante lo dicho pero sintió felicidad en su ser, era lo que siempre había deseado que Hilda fuera cariñosa con sus hijos y no solo lo amara a él.

-Me gustaría que pasáramos esta noche juntos –Dijo acercándose con peligro

-Te dije que no podía porque…

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? No me has dicho que te dijo el medico

-Queremos tener hijos ¿Cierto?

Arnold asintió tomándola de la cintura

-El doctor dice que primero debo…debo curarme de un problema que tengo en mi matriz

Arnold la miro con preocupación -¿Es grave? ¿Quieres que consultemos a otro doctor? Podemos ir a otro, al mejor hospital, a donde tú quieras

-Estoy bien, tranquilo

-Ok, pero aunque no hagamos algo, yo deseo tu compañía

Helga sintió su piel erizarse

-Yo…

-Por favor

Helga suspiro un poco resignada, no podría negarse a todo y para siempre ¿Cierto? Si con eso él quedaba tranquilo y lograba sobrevivir los próximos 11 meses, ¿Por qué no?

-Bien –Dijo la rubia sonriéndole –Pero te alcanzo ahora, iré a cambiarme

-Claro amor, te espero –Le dio un beso lleno de pasión y amor

Helga sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente.

-Bueno –Dijo separándose del rubio quien le miraba enamorado y con ansias

"_No puedo seguir con esto_" pensó preocupada –Ahora voy

-Bien –La beso nuevamente –No tardes

Y con eso la dejo sola, ella solamente intento respirar y recuperarse de lo que acababa de pasar en su ser.

-Vaya por fin, solos –Dijo una voz detrás de ella, pero sin tiempo a reaccionar alguien ataco sus labios

Lo empujo inmediatamente para alejarlo de su cuerpo para después darle una abofeteada -¿Qué demonios te pasa Hilda?

-Arnie –Susurro mirándolo con molestia

Y esto apenas empezaba, pensó la rubia mientras salía huyendo del lugar, dejando a un confundido y molesto Arnie, sobándose la mejilla.


End file.
